Rainbow Caverns
Rainbow Caverns is one of the locations in Wasteland, first appearing in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. ''It was one of the first attractions built in Wasteland and according to Gremlin Gus, the caverns were not built by Oswald. It seems that no-one in Wasteland knows how they were formed. It is based mostly on ''Mine Train through Nature's Wonderland, though its name can clearly be attributed to the Rainbow Caverns Mine Train attraction. Rainbow Caverns This area is the entrance of the caverns. Upon entering, a Guardian Pool surrounding an Ink Well can be found. The Ink Well in question resembles the statues of the Seven Sisters found in the Angel Caverns. To progress to the next area, Mickey must sneak through a security door guarded by an Eye. This leads to the main body of the cave, where several Paint and Thinner falls can be found. Various detailed cave paintings can be found based on the characters and scenes of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Up on the main platform, another Ink Well can be found in front of some Thinner falls. Rainbow Falls Beyond the Thinner curtain is the Rainbow Falls. This is the location of the Projector Substation, the source of power for the Projector Screens around Wasteland. Small Pete was working here when he suddenly got trapped. The projectors themselves were later revealed to have been sabotaged by none other than Prescott himself, using chattering teeth toys from the Gag Factory. The iconic Rainbow Falls seen from the Substation is a facade based on the Seven Dwarfs, with each appearing in this order: Sneezy, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Dopey and Bashful. From here, you also have a view of the Angel's Sword and the Devil Falls Maze, which are part of the next area. Depending on wether you fix the Substation or break it, a D.E.C entrance to the Devil Falls or a Projector leading to the Angel Falls will open. Angel and Devil Caverns The final area is the Devil and Angel Caverns, which bridge Rainbow Falls to Disney Gulch. The Angel side is an homage to the Seven Sisters of Wasteland and the Angel, whilst the Devil side is mentioned by Gus to have been used as a means of central heating to Wasteland, thanks to the Mad Doctor's machines. If Mickey and Oswald fixed the Substation, they can take the Projector Screen to the Angel Caverns. In the Angel Caverns, Oswald must stand on a button adorned with the face of the Angel, in order to make the Angel lift up her sword. The sword itself is entirely Toon, and Sweepers (replaced by Tankers after Episode 1) will throw thinner at the sword in an attempt to thin it. By walking along the sword, the duo will reach the Projector to Disney Gulch. The Ink Well near the entrance of this area also resembles the statues of the Seven Sisters. If they broke the Substation, Mickey and Oswald can take the D.E.C to the Devil Caverns. In the Devil Caverns, Mickey and Oswald must turn various Gremlin Wrenches in an attempt to redirect the heating systems, and navigate the maze. After reaching the centre of the maze and deactivating it, they can reach another switch, which will open the mouth of the Devil Statue, and allow Mickey and Oswald to enter the D.E.C to Disney Gulch. The Ink Well near the entrance of this area resembles a demon. Picture Spots Rainbow Falls The flowing Paint of Rainbow Falls provides power to the Projectors and other machinery of Wasteland. Angel Caverns The Angel statue in Angel Caverns was inspired by legends of the Seven Sisters. She watches over it to this day. Enemies *Sweepers (Angel side, during episode 1) *Tankers (Angel side, subsequent visits after episode 1) *Blockers (Devil side) *Shocker (Devil side, subsequent visits after episode 1) Gallery Check out the full gallery here! Trivia *The two Fairy statues on the Angel Side of Rainbow Caverns can be lifted by a Fairy Sketch and can be pushed. If pushed off the side into the abyss you'll see spirits flying everywhere though they will disappear upon revisiting the area, and the statues will not respawn. Other than that, nothing else special happens. Gus mentions that perhaps they will help Mickey and Oswald, though how they do is unknown. This may have been part of a scrapped idea. * Judging by the broken rails, minecarts and tools lying around the area, it is reasonable to assume that at one point there was a functioning mine in this location. This is probably all in reference to the attraction it is modelled after, Rainbow Caverns Mine Train. Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Epic Mickey 2 Levels Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two